What I Stand For
by RingosGarden
Summary: Edited and updated...AU: GWHG George has fallen hard for Hermione and is fighting with succumbing to his feelings and fighting them off.
1. What I stand for

**This is what boredom gets you. Just a small idea that I like to play with in my head. I love Fred/George and Hermione pairings.**

**Disclaimer: Same as always. I own very little.**

**I'm definitely going to change much of the book, seeing as I don't have them in front of me, and I'm keeping George in school and so on and so forth. My story, her characters.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I sigh rather loudly, earning me glares from those who actually try and care what Binns is saying, and turn my head slowly to the right, noticing that Fred is yet again sleeping…Stupid git, sleep coming so easily to him.

I look back down at the bit of parchment in front of me that I have been trying to work new joke ideas out on, and notice its utter blankness. Annoyed, I ruffle my hair with both hands before slamming my forehead against the cool wood of the desk. It's been hard for me to concentrate lately, and I'm not sure why.

I'm sure if I talked to anyone about this, even Fred-twin or not, I'd be laughed at. It's really starting to get to me those. All these years I have chosen not to try or do work. Always getting the bear minimum done to achieve whatever grade I want. Playing off teachers thinking that I'm just the stupid trouble-maker that I make myself out to be.

And now…well now I can't get her out of my head, however much I try.

I'll never have her though, I know. She disapproves of me too much. I've done too many stupid things for that bloody good girl know-it-all to ever fall for me, George Weasley.

And she's always around! Her face buried in some book in front of the fire. The glow of the embers radiating her already gorgeous mahogany hair. Tip of her quill between her pursed lips as she concentrates on what she is about to write. Her name alone is enough to bring a smile to my face.

And it flows so nicely on the once blank parchment in front of me, now covered by loops letters and hearts, all spelling out…,

"Hermione?" Fred, very awake now, asks. "Class is over bro, and you can _not_ be serious…"

I glare down at the paper before me, and shove it in my bag and stand, leading Fred out of the classroom towards the Great Hall. "I wish I wasn't Fred. Honestly."

"It certainly explains a lot," he says with a smirk. "I knew something was bothering you, I just never put two and two together…man though, Hermione? Isn't she against every thing that you stand for?"

I pause at the entrance of the hall, so take in her laughing form, and breathe in deep. "Not every thing," I say softly.

Fred erupts in laughter and playfully smacks me in the head as we walk over to the table. "You've got it bad," is all he says.

I nod in silent agreement, and I take a sharp intake of breath as Hermione moves her bag off the bench so I can sit beside her.

"Hey George," she says with that adorable smile of hers. "And Fred," she adds, ignoring his more visible smirk. "How was your day?" She asks me as Fred begins to fill his plate with food.

I stare at her for a second, and then shake myself back to reality. "Umm…pretty good I guess, it's only the beginning of December, plenty of work left to go."

Her eyes go wide and I can't help but suppress a grin. "I know! These two idiots," She says gesturing at Harry and Ron, "won't put effort into any assignments using that excuse. And it's OWL year!"

A smile spreads to my lips and I roll my eyes at her. "Hermione, you can't be serious all the time. And we're right. There is plenty of time left in the year to get studies down. You don't see me freaking out about NEWTs do you? I care about my grades, if that isn't apparent, but we all need breaks. Why do you think Dumbledore has Hogsmeade trips and dances? You enjoy those don't you?"

Hermione looked down. "Well sure, I suppose so, but I don't see how small attempts at less stress can really help in the long run. What is a dance going to matter a month from now?"

This girl just doesn't give up. I shake my head at her, and she continues.

"I suppose I understand what you're getting at though. I assume you're going to the dance then?"

Not quite sure what to say, I just look at her for a second. "Well, I'm not sure yet."

She smiles that smile. "Going to ask Angelina?"

I nearly choke on the water I had picked up. "Lina? Oh no, that's Fred's area. I don't like _her_ like that."

Hermione laughs softly. "Got someone else in mind then, huh George?" she asks as she nudges my arm, playing around with me, laughing.

I look down at my hand resting on the table. I'm fully aware that she has no idea what she's doing to me inside. These internal battles are kicking the crap out of me.

"You okay?" She asks when I don't respond, and places her hand on my arm in a mark of friendly concern.

Too engrossed in my thoughts, I jump back at her touch and find myself fallen backwards on the hard cold floor.

The table erupts in laughter, thinking it was just me doing another stupid prank. Hermione knows better however and looks at me with concern, and kneels down beside me. "What is wrong with you, George?"

I pushed myself up and stood to the applause of my table. I shake my head, and look at Hermione. "It's not important, I'm going back to the common room."

I walk out of the hall at a decent pace, feeling bad for leaving her confused like that, but right now I really just need some time to my self.

"Squib," I say, and the portrait swings open. The common room deserted from everyone being at lunch, I collapse face down on the couch.


	2. Closer

**Thank you to all my lovely reviewers. It's your reviews that keep me feeling the need to continue with a story.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I sure as hell wasn't expecting to get thrown off the couch by one majorly pissed off quidditch captain. A perfect continuance of my day, for sure.

"You have practice in five minutes, George!" Angelina yelled over me. "The game's tomorrow afternoon, and we simply cannot afford to lose to Slytherin, so get your self down to the pitch."

I glare at her as I push myself up to my feet. A group of first years doing school work in the corner laugh as I make a rude gesture behind Lina's back and follow her out of the portrait hole.

**0o0o0o0o0**

The cold December air did little to improve my mood. It Reminded me that the game was Saturday-tomorrow, and that the dance was next Saturday. Although the prospect of going to Grimold Place the very next day after the dance for the Christmas holiday was indeed something to look forward to. Maybe Fred and I could come up with some new ideas for pranks.

Carefully, I take my hands off my broom and blow into them, hoping to warm them up just a small bit, so I can actually hold on to the broom and not fall off.

Usually flying takes my mind off of things that happen to be bothering me, but with those little squirts Colin and Dennis taking pictures every five seconds, and the small bundle of robes beside them that I knew to be Hermione, it took all my concentration not to be hit by Bludgers myself.

Angelina appears beside me just as I send a Bludger spiraling towards Fred.

"There's a storm coming in tonight," she says slowly as she looks up at the sky. "It's supposed to last way past starting time of the game."

I nod at her. "Bad?"

She watches Fred show off for a bit before answering. "I can't say that I'm not worried. McGonagall already said that the game wont be called until already started."

I sigh deeply and look over in the stands at Hermione, who per usual, has her nose buried in a book. Not liking Quidditch, her only reason for sitting through practices and games is to make sure nothing happens to either Harry, or now Ron who has taken the place of Keeper since Oliver Wood left school. I smile at this realization and Angelina quickly brings me back to reality.

"Does she know?"

Forgetting she was there, I jump a bit, much to her laughter. "What?"

"Does Hermione know that you like her?" She asks me with a large grin.

I glare at her and look down at my hands that are gripping my broom. "No…what's it matter anyway? What reason would she have to like me back?"

I felt Angelina's hand on my chin as she lifted it up. "You'd be surprised, George. She have a date for the Holiday dance yet?"

I shake my head no, her hand still on my chin.

"So what are you waiting for? If she doesn't have the same feelings for you, as you do her, you can at least go as friends and have a good time together."

Angelina removes her hand now and lets me think for a bit.

"You know I'm right," she says with a laugh. "Practice is over, go get your ass to the locker room and change."

I smile as I run over what Lina said to me in my head. Maybe she is right. What's the worse that can happen? She'll say no, but that doesn't mean she'll know that I like her. I'll just ask her as a friend. See where it goes after that.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Breakfast was insanely quiet. The wind could be heard through the walls of the castle, and the enchanted sky did little to bring hopes up about the match. Fred and I were one of the first people to arrive at the table, going over last minute plans to help defeat Slytherin as soon as possible. I was so engrossed in the ideas that Fred had, that I didn't realize when Hermione sat beside me.

"Hey," she said and placed her hand on my shoulder.

Startled, I turn quickly to her smiling face. "Oh…hi Hermione."

Her smile fades as she looks up at the ceiling. "Worried about the game?" She asks looking back from me to Fred.

"Extremely," we both say.

She looks down at my empty plate and back up at me. "You should really eat something."

"I know," I reply, looking at my plate. "I just don't feel like it's such a good idea."

We both watch as Lee Jordon, my bunk mate and game announcer, sits beside Fred and they begin a conversation about the game.

Hermione turns towards me once more. "George?"

I look into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Yes?" I say a bit softer than I had intended.

"Are you alright?" She asks me, the concern evident in her voice. "Yesterday I mean, I've never see you like that."

I look up at the ceiling before answering. "I'm not sure Hermione."

She leaned in and kissed me on the cheek. I felt my face turn bright red, cursing me Weasley heritage. When I looked to Hermione however, she was blushing as well.

"Hermione," I say slowly, looking down at my hands. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

Hermione looked at me, the blush still evident in her face. "I-…"

"Alright team!" Angelina's voice rang out. "To the pitch!"

I look down at Hermione as Fred pulls me up. "Come on lover boy," He says in my ear. "Lets get this over with."

"I'll talk to you later," I say to Hermione as Fred drags me out of the Hall and towards a sure disaster of a game.


	3. The Answer

**This might be the last update I will make in a month. I don't have the internet at home and it's almost break.**

**I'll write more, but it might not be up for a bit.**

**Keep reviewing!!!!**

**(please?)**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I curse out loud as I try and make out zooming objects through the sleet that is currently pelting me. Angelina was right to be worried about today's game, I haven't a clue what the score is.

"Watch it!" I hear as Katie flies by my right, Quaffle in hand, and quickly disappears into the grey sky.

"Can you see a bloody thing?" Fred asks as he appears beside me, shivering.

I shake my head. "Not the slightest." I reply as we both search the sky for the seemingly non-existent Bludgers.

"You think they'll call it?" He asks me, eyes never meeting mine, constantly searching.

"No clue," I state, zooming quickly a foot to my left to bat away a Bludger. "I don't remember the last time I was able to make out the score."

"At this point I'd be content losing and making up points next game. If we're unable to locate Bludgers, how do you think Harry's doing?" Fred asks.

I wipe away the sleet that has collected on my face and turn my back to Fred, attempting to make out something…anything. "As long as the snitch is caught soon, I don't give a shit. My gloves are soaked through." I peel them off and ring out what water I can.

"Oi!"

I turn quickly towards my twin's voice and am hit with instant pain.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I open my eyes slowly, and am surprised to see my team mates around me. I take in my surrounding before they notice that I have awakened. Great. The hospital wing, I suppose that explains the intense pain in my head.

It's Fred that first realizes that my eyes are open. Call it twin intuition.

He smiles at me, the closest person to my bed, and places his hand on my arm. "Well good morning there, honey. Decide to join us did you?"

Through his joking, I can see the relief on his face, and that's what bothers me. Not the face that I'm in a hospital bed, but that he had reason to worry. We probably worry about each other more than our mom worries about us, and if you've ever met my mom, that's saying something. He notices my reaction to his question, and quickly looks down, hiding his face from mine. Even being twins doesn't let you escape from being bashful.

"What happened," I ask, gaining the rest of the room's attention, and slowly pushing myself up to a sitting position, much to the opposition of my body.

Angelina answers me. "Bludger his you in the side of the head…you must have fallen a good 30 feet."

I look at my twin, who is still avoiding my eyes. No wonder he was worried.

"We win?" I asking, looking around at my team mates.

"Yeah," Harry replies. "Just barely…10 points. I had no idea of the score, just saw the Snitch and grabbed it."

Madame Pomfrey enters the room and shoos the team away, promising Fred he can come back once he showers and changes, understanding his not wanting to leave me. She makes me drink a sleeping potion, and the room fades from my vision into blackness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I open my eyes and instantly squint at the sunlight streaming through the window. The first thing I notice is the lack of pain I feel and I smile to myself.

"Hey you,"

I jump and quickly turn my head to the left, seeing Hermione's smiling face.

"Um…hi," I lamely reply.

"Fred had to go to detention. Madame Pomfrey told me that you could leave when you woke up as long as I walked you to dinner and back to the common room after."

"Thank you," I reply, pulling the sheet off of myself, to the realization that I'm only in my boxers. I stand up beside the bed and search for clothing. "Do you-"

"Your clothes are at the foot of your bed," Hermione says blushing.

I thank her and quickly pull on my pants and shirt, bending down to tie my shoes. "Why are you here?" I ask her, standing up again.

"I wanted to make sure that you were all right," she replies, avoiding my eyes.

I smile and gesture towards the hall. She takes the incentive and leads me out to the Great Hall. "So," I start, after we walked a small distance. "Have you thought any on my offer?"

She doesn't reply for a few seconds and we walk in silence when she suddenly stops. I look at her in confusion and turn, facing her.

"Why'd you ask me?" She asks, looking fiercely up at me. "You're two years older than me and you're my best friend's brother. You probably could have had any other girl…so why me?"

I bring my right hand up and ruffle my hair; an old nervous habit I have, and breathe in deep before answering her. I look at my feet and shrug. "Maybe I didn't want just any other girl. A dance is a dance, Hermione, not a contract. I just want to have fun for a night with a great girl before the holiday break. What's wrong with that?"

She bites her bottom lip and narrows her eyes at me. "That's it? You just want to enjoy the dance? Because if you think taking me is going to get you or your brother out of detentions…"

"Hermione," I say slightly annoyed. "I swear, that's it."

"Alright then, George." She states. "I'll go with you."

"Alright then." I reply, void of much emotion. Inside however, I was ecstatic. We're just going as friends, but that's okay by me.

We didn't talk for the rest of the way to the Great Hall and took seats across from each other. Fred was already sitting, so I joined in conversation with him about a prank we were planning for the holiday dance. We decided on nothing too big, but enough to demonstrate that it was our last year at Hogwarts.

I look up to see Ginny running towards Hermione and jump to sit down beside her.

"Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow after classes?" She asked excitedly. "I need to get new dress robes and Dumbledore set it up so that we could go."

Ginny was grinning non-stop. It made me smile to see her so excited.

"Sure Ginny, I'll go with you…who are you going to the dance with?" Hermione replied.

"Dean Thomas," Ginny replied without the slightest touch of blush rising to her cheeks. "He's liked me for a while, but I only agreed so I'd have a date. Are you going with someone, Hermione?" She asked as Harry and Ron sat down beside her.

"Yeah Hermione," Harry mimicked. "You going with anyone to the dance?"

I smile and raise my eyebrows to her, and she looks down blushing, not un-noticed by Fred, who elbows me in the side, grinning.

Ginny squeals. "Hermione! Who are you going with?"

"Your brother," I hear Hermione mumble, and laugh to myself.

"You're going with Ron!" Ginny proclaims as Hermione's face gets even more red.

Ron, confused as always, chooses this moment to speak up. "I'm not going with Hermione…" He states.

"Who then?" Ginny asks confused.

"Me," I finally speak up. "Isn't that so Hermione?"

She nods and Ginny explodes in laughter. Not exactly the reaction I was thinking of, but it was better than Ron's obvious anger. Not like I didn't see _that_ coming from a mile away.

"George?" Ginny asks, finally catching her breath. "You're going with George?"

Hermione looks up at her, blush fading away. "Why not?"

Ginny shrugged. "I always thought that you liked Ron is all."

"Who says that I'm going with him because I like him?" Hermione asks her, blush returning, and noticed by all.

"I think you just answered that yourself," Ron stated and walked away in anger.

She looks up at me, and I take that opportunity to wink at her, causing her to cover her face with her hands in embarrassment. "And you were worried." Fred says in my ear. I look around and see students leaving the Hall, signaling the end of dinner. I lean over the table to Hermione. "Walk you to the common room?" I ask, watching Ginny and Harry's bemused faces.

"Okay," she replies timidly.


	4. In the dog house

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing other than my plot.**

**Sorry for the long break between chapters, school is a bit hectic. **

**Thank you to every one that reviews. I greatly appreciate it.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"So," I say when we had walked a good distance out of the Great Hall. "You like me?"

Hermione looks down at her feet before answering me. "What if I said yes?" She asks me softly.

"Well," I say slowly and stop walking. I take her hands and turn her towards me. "I would have to say that I, George Weasley, like you too."

Hermione smiles, her hands still in my own. "And what if I said that I didn't?"

I smile back at her. "I would still have to say that I like you."

"Why?" She asks me, the confusion evident on her face. "You're older than me and you care about pranks more than you do school. You know for a fact that there are many girls who like you, so why would you like me when we're not that alike?"

"Mione," I say and pull her closer to me. "I like you because you are an amazingly smart, talented and beautiful girl. I also know for a fact that you're not as much as a good girl as people make you out to be. You have spent the last five years caring for your friends more than you have yourself and not just any person could do that."

Ignoring the people who are walking by us, I remove my right hand from hers and I place it on her face, moving her head up to look in her eyes. "What I want to know is how such a wonderful person as you could possibly like me."

She takes my hand off of her face and back in her own and smiles at me. "I always have," she replies softly. "My first year here, it was you who helped me get through the barrier. I was so scared of how wizards would treat me being muggle born, and you had no problem with helping me get through the barrier to the platform..."

I rack my brain trying to remember that day and my eyes go large. "I remember that! You were standing by yourself trying to figure out how people were disappearing. I guess I forgot about that…"

"No matter how much I have always acted as though I disagree with your pranks," she continued. "They have always made me laugh. Not necessarily out loud, but I have always liked them. Between you and Fred, it is always you who makes sure that no one is hurt by a prank and I have never seen you be disrespectful towards anyone who has not deserved it."

I smile at her and finally realize all the people who are watching us as they pass. "Come on," I say.

Hermione nods and takes one of her hands out of mine so we walk to the common room hand in hand.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The common room was empty except for a few second years and Ron, who promptly stormed off to his dorm when we made eye contact. Prat.

"You have something to do?" I ask Hermione, smiling down at her.

She frowns. "I have a potions essay I should really get started on."

"No problem," I reply. "I have a paper for McGonagall due tomorrow…meet you back down here?"

"Sure," she answers with a smile.

I watch as she ascends the stairs to her dorm and quickly rush to my room to find blank parchment and my Transfiguration book. Finding anything in that room is just shy of a miracle. I can't say that my side is any cleaner than Fred or Lee's. I shift the clothes and used parchment on my desk to find what I need for my assignment and make my way back down the stairs, nearly colliding with Longbottom on his way up.

I can't help but to smile when I see Hermione in the Common. She's lying in front of the fire, book spread open in front of her.

"Hello there," I say as I lay down facing her. She looks at my book and laughs. "What," I ask. "You didn't actually expect me to do work, did you?"

She shrugs at me and smiles.

"Funny," I state and open up my book. "That really hurts you know." I say in my best fake hurt voice as I can muster.

"Yeah, I believe that." She replies sarcastically.

I laugh and stop abruptly when I notice her studying me with a smile. "What?" I ask her.

"I like your laugh," she says simply. "When you really laugh, I mean. Sometimes you laugh because you think that's what people want. I like your real laugh."

I smile at her and look down at my book. "Thank you," I reply, not too sure what I should have said in return.

Why am I acting like this? I feel so…nervous. I've liked girls before and I've never felt this bashfulness.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

After about an hour of homework with many interruptions for conversation, the boisterous voice of Fred came through the portrait hole.

"Do my eyes deceive me?" He shouted, gaining the common room's undivided attention, which had filled up considerably from when we first started.

"Can this even be possible? My very own twin, bringing shame to the family!" I roll my eyes as he pauses to be dramatic. "By doing homework!?"

The room erupts in laughter, but knowing Fred as well as I know myself, I wait for him to continue.

"As if Ron being prefect wasn't enough!" Fred falls to his knees before Ginny, who chose that inopportune moment to walk down her staircase. "Save yourself, Ginny. George has crossed over to the other side; it's only a matter of time before I do."

Ginny pushes him over with her foot, and ignores his "Oomph!" as he falls backwards. I can't help but smile at the show my brother put on.

Fred always has to be in the limelight, whatever the reason. We're a lot alike, being twins and all, but we're more different than most people notice. I really only draw attention to myself when I'm with Fred, I don't think I could have ever put on a show like he just did. I envy him sometimes, his easiness and utter lack of embarrassment.

"Don't you have something better to do?" I ask him as he pushes himself up and plops down on the couch to my right, as Ginny does the same beside him.

"Not really," he says grinning. "Seen Ronnykins at all?"

"Yeah, but he wont talk to me at all." I reply, making a quick glance at Hermione.

Fred's grin got wider. "I thought not. We'll fix that."

"Fuck, yeah." I reply, closing my book. "Any ideas?"

"No." Hermione replies before Fred can.

"What?" I ask.

"Just leave him alone." She said sternly.

"Mione," I argue. "He's being a massive prat! Even you can see that."

Instead of answering, she gathers up her books and glares at me. "Goodnight Ginny," she says and heads up the girl's stairs.

I watch after her flabbergasted.

"I'm going to go after her," Ginny states. "Night guys."

Fred grins at me. "Nice job, mate. You're not even dating her and you're already in the dog house. I think that's a record."

"Thanks Fred," I say sarcastically, gathering up my stuff and standing.

"What are brother's for?" He asks, standing beside me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "I mean, besides getting drunk with."

I smile at him, and walk up to our dormitory.


	5. Dealing With Ron

**Disclaimer: Same as per usual**

**Reviewers: Thank you all so very much, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. These chapters are posted when I complete them.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I wake up to footsteps pounding in my head. Each one his me like a sledgehammer directly to my brain.

I groan and slowly open my eyes, to my surprise, everything is still dark. I put my hands on either side of me in order to push myself up to sitting, and realize that I'm lying on the floor…under my bed.

"Damn," I say slowly, and push myself into the daylight, instantly grabbing my head due to immense pain. I knew I should have drunk less last night.

I lay there in the light until Lee walks by me laughing. "Breakfast is in ten minutes, you might want to change."

"Where's Fred?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"Shower, I'm pretty sure he's trying to drown himself."

I use my bed to pull myself up to a standing position and close my eyes tight, trying my best to block out as much light as possible. After deciding I have too little time to take a shower, I rummage my closet for a clean set of robes.

I'm tying my shoes as Fred comes out of the bathroom clad in towel, looking about as bad as I feel. In hind-sight, drinking was probably a bad idea after just getting out of the hospital, but I've never been one to thing too far in advance.

I wait for Fred to dress, and we both go down to breakfast together, not uttering one single word to each other. The same old routine, no need for any words, we both know how the other one is feeling.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Good morning, George!" Ginny says in a cheerful tone that makes me groan as I sit down across from her and Hermione.

"What's good about it?" I grunt, and begin filling my plate with food.

"Well aren't you in a cheerful mood this morning," Hermione states. "Did you sleep last night?"

Fred smirks. "Pass out is more like it."

She frowns. "I'm sorry about over-reacting last night."

I grasp the bridge of my nose, pain becoming more severe. "Don't worry about it. You were right, we won't do anything."

Surprisingly, this didn't seem to be the answer that she was looking for, as her eyes bore into me. "You okay?"

"George here will be fine," Lee states, sitting down on my right. "He just needs some time for his hangover to wear off."

I lay my head down on the table, giving up on trying to have a quiet breakfast.

"You do know that there's a simple spell to cure that, right?" I hear Hermione ask. She mutters something and the pain in my head is instantly gone.

"What's the incantation?" I ask, lifting my head up. Looking at Fred, I can tell his hangover is gone as well.

"Now, where's the fun in just telling you?" She asks with a smile.

I mock glare at her and she cracks up laughing, making me laugh as well.

"Isn't that cute?" Ron says sarcastically, sitting down across from me, Harry to his left beside Ginny. I glare at him and he chooses to ignore me.

I see Hermione frown as Fred asks, "What's wrong, Ronnykins?" Fred's smile is disgusting.

He grunts and shoves some scrambled eggs into his mouth. I can't believe how much of a prat he is being. I hate seeing Hermione upset. I take a deep breath and stand up, taking a fistful of the front of Ron's robes with me.

"George!" Both Hermione and Ginny yelled. I ignored them both and led Ron out of the Great Hall, despite a call from McGonagall to stop.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What is your problem?" Ron yells as soon as we are outside of the hall's doors.

"Are you serious?" I ask him. "Do you really need to ask what my problem is?"

Ron glares at me, shutting up for once.

"Listen," I start. "I like Hermione and she likes me. I didn't do anything to her to get her to like me over you, so stop being a prat and try being a good friend to her, you're really hurting her."

He looks down at the floor. "I like her, George."

I sigh. "I know, but Ron, you're her best friend, she doesn't feel the same way or wish to complicate things more."

"You're right," he states. "Just…be good to her."

I smile at him. "Always," I reply.

He laughs. "You really like her a lot, don't you?"

"You could say that," I reply.

We're both laughing when McGonagall comes out of the Great Hall.

"Well," she says looking at us both. "I was expecting to break up a fight."

I smile at her. "What?" I ask innocently. "Between us Weasleys?"

"Don't give me that," she says frowning at me. "I've seen a few spats between you and your twin."

"Yes, well," I reply with a smirk. "There's a special bond between us twins."

"Sure," she says with a touch of a smile. "Would you two please take your seats at breakfast? The Headmaster wishes to address the school."

"Most certainly," I reply with a smile. "We would love to."

As we walk in the entire hall turns their heads our way. "Ah, Mr. Weasleys," Dumbledore starts. "How nice of you to re-join us."

In a somewhat decent mood, I choose to wave and smile at those who are staring at me as I make my way to my seat, earning many scowls and rolled eyes. I could care less, and I sit down, saluting Hermione who was looking at me strangely, probably wondering what went on between Ron and me.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued. "A visit to Hogsmeade will be permitted after classes today up until 7:00. Please be prompt as this visit is a privileged. That is all; please continue with your breakfast."

I pick up my fork and begin to finish my food much to the dismay to the people sitting around me. I notice their annoyed glances at both Ron and I for not telling of what happened.

After a bit of silence, Fred elbows me. "So George, what did you and Ron discuss?"

I swallow the food in my mouth and shrug, smirking. "Not too much, you see. When we got into the hall, I turned him into one of those little yappy dogs, um…a terrier? Yeah, I think that's it. Anyway, so little yappy Ron decides to bite my leg, so there I am trying to kick him off me when McGonagall opens the do-"

I'm cut off from my story by Fred smacking me in the head.

"Oi!" I yell. "What the bloody hell was that for?"

"Lying to me, you prat." He replies, smacking me again, grinning like the maniac that he is.

"Yeah, whatever." I reply. "Nothing happened, we just talked."

"Yeah, whatever." He mimics me.

I glare at him as the Great Hall begins to empty, signaling the end of breakfast. "Transfiguration," I say with a grin.

"Indeed," Fred replies. "Should be a fun time."

We start walking towards the door, and I meet up with Hermione at the end of the table. "And where are you off to?" I ask.

"Double potions," she replies grimly.

"What is this?" I ask. "Hermione Granger not looking forward to a class?"

She glares at me. "Shut it."

I laugh and stop walking as we make it to the stairway. "Well this is where I must leave you, m'dear." Growing more comfortable with her, knowing that she likes me as well, I take her hand and kiss it, making her face turn bright red. I smile at her, "I'll see you later on," I state and run to catch up with Fred and Lee.


	6. Bringing Laughter

Loyal readers.

Saying sorry for how long it has been between chapters,

Is by far not enough.

But still,

My apologies.

This is also a short one,

But it's a chapter…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Transfiguration was going pretty much as to be expected. Fred, Lee and I chose the back corner of the room while working on our water into wine task so we could polish off our plan for the dance. Deep in conversation, I didn't notice McGonagall behind me.

"Mr. Weasley," she states, making me jump. "That water isn't going to change itself."

"Yes professor," I reply. She continues to stare at me. "What?" I ask her.

"I'm waiting for you to make an attempt."

I smirk at her and wave my wand at the glass of water, which instantly changes to the deep crimson of wine before our eyes. "Like that?" I ask.

"Charming," she states, glaring at me. "See me after class Mr. Weasley."

She moves to the front of the class to monitor a group of Ravenclaws and Fred starts laughing. "Nice one. You're still a detention behind from being in the hospital"

"I forgot about that…I don't see what her problem is." I reply. "I know this stuff no problem. Seems a little useless if you ask me."

The rest of the class went by without incident. I told Fred that I would meet back up with him at the common room and made my way to McGonagall's desk.

When the last student had exited the classroom, McGonagall looked up at me.

"Mr. Weasley, what do you want from life?"

I stared at her not too sure what to say. "Excuse me?"

"This is your last year here," She said looking quite serious. "What are your plans after you leave?"

"Well," I start. "Fred and I are in the process of developing some more products before we go completely public with our joke shop."

She nods. "And this is what you're planning on doing for the rest of your life?" She asks me. "Jokes? I realize that you enjoy playing pranks, but you cannot remain a child forever. You have the talent to do great things, George, when you set your mind to it. You have skill, you and your brother both, but yours is natural. You are probably the smartest in your class but your work hardly reflects it."

Startled more at her use of my first name than her comments I look at my feet for a second, run my hands through my hair and then look back into her eyes. I smile slightly at her and she looks taken aback.

"Professor," I start. "Who's to say how long the rest of my life really is? You-Know-Who is back in power and he continues to gather support, both new and old. I may only be seventeen, but a fool can see the danger that lies ahead. You ask what I plan on doing with my life? At the moment, I plan on continuing on making jokes and pranks. If I can make just one person smile and forget about the surely approaching war, well then I've made some difference now haven't I? After school, I'm going to join the Order, if I'll be allowed. I'm not too sure what I would add to it, but I suppose that anything is better than nothing at this point."

I notice the tears that are forming in her eyes, but I don't stop yet. "I'm scared if you want the truth, professor. I'm scared of taking life seriously; I'm scared of what I'll see if I choose not to hide behind laughter and jokes. My parents often tell of how things were like with You-Know-Who in power, and that's all beginning again. So I'm sorry if I don't take school seriously, I just don't see how turning water into wine is really that important."

I look at her curiously as she stands up and walks around the desk so she is in front of me. "We're all scared, George, we all are." I recoil a little as she wraps her arms around me, but return the gesture. She pulls away and regains her composure. "I suppose that having your essay in on time for a change is a start, now if you'll excuse me, I have papers to grade."

I nod and make my way to the door. "And Mr. Weasley," I turn, my hand on the door knob, and face her. "You would make a wonderful addition to the Order."

"Thank you, professor." I state and make my way to the common room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"What are you smiling about?" Fred asks me as I sit beside him in front of the fire. "No detention?"

"No, just a lecture."

"Nice," He replies. "Hogsmeade after Charms then?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of transfiguring a flower for Hermione, but I think I'll buy her a nice one in the village."

Fred rolls his eyes at me.

"Can I ask you something Fred?" I ask in all serious which catches him off guard.

"Of course. What's up?"

"Have you thought at all about if our idea for a joke shop falls through?"

He stares at me for a second. "Where did this come from?"

"McGonagall," I reply. "But I've been thinking about it for a good while now as well. Fred, You-Know-Who is back. Mom, Dad, Bill, Charlie…they're all going to be fighting against him soon, and we're planning on a joke shop. I don't know…"

Fred smiles at me. "You worry too much sometimes, bro" He says and ruffles my hair. "I'm going to go find Lina and see if she's got a date yet. Stop sulking, you're giving us a bad name."

I watch him as he exits through the portrait hole and turn my gaze to the fire before me.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I promise,

Reviews will make me post another chapter faster.

I also have a new story posted if interested.

OC, if you're into that.


	7. NEWTS

**This one took me a good while to write.**

**Thank you to all my faithful readers and reviewers**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The next few days went by fairly quickly and without issue. McGonagall's words had gotten to me though, and I found myself at the library not just to spend time with Hermione, but to actually do my work. Something that greatly confused Professor Flitwick, who after years of simply walking past Fred and me when collecting work found himself with my copy of the latest assignment. I could tell that Fred wasn't appreciating me doing work, but as long as I continued on joke development he didn't ask too much about it.

I was sitting by myself at a table far off in the library when Ginny sat across from me. "So," she said. "What's your big surprise for the dance?"

I smiled at her. "Well, I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you. I really couldn't stand that, you know, all that crying. Mum would probably never look at me again, killing her only daughter."

"Very funny," she said with a scowl. "I suppose that I'll just have to wait for tomorrow night then?"

"I suppose so," I replied.

As she was getting up to leave I called out to her. "Do you happen to know what color Hermione's dress robes are?"

"Light pink, why?"

"I thought so. I just wanted to make sure that the flower matches, thanks."

She nodded and left the library.

I sighed looking down at my now completed transfiguration homework, shoved it into my bag, and made off for class.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Packing all my stuff back into my bag, I told Fred to leave without me, and walked up to McGonagall once the room had cleared out. "Professor?"

She jumped slightly at my voice thinking that the classroom was now empty. "Mr. Weasley," she said, studying me. "What can I do for you?"

"I've been thinking of what you had said to me earlier on in the week. About what I was planning on doing with my life. I was wondering if it was possible to take N.E.W.T. exams for subjects that you weren't enrolled in."

She stared at me intently and then glanced at her watch. "Follow me," she said, getting up and leaving the room, not leaving me any chance to respond.

I followed her into Dumbledore's office and sat in the chair across from his desk as she instructed me to do so. McGonagall repeated to him the question that I had asked her and he looks down at me.

"It's unheard of, Mr. Weasley. You would be two years behind in the subject. There are no rules against it though. May I ask which you wish to test in?"

"Potions," I replied to Dumbledore. "And maybe Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures…"

Dumbledore nodded. "I understand that you're currently taking Charms, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. Why the sudden decision?

"I wish to join the Order after school," I reply, suddenly finding my hands very interesting. "I thought that if I scored high enough that I might look towards becoming an Auror."

"I thought that might be it," Dumbledore replied. I looked up at him and he smiled. "You most definitely have great potential, and if you put the effort in, I'm sure that you would do great. Potions would be a good choice, and the other would be up to your own discretion. You would only need one extra N.E.W.T, but if you wish to take another…I was always quite partial to Herbology."

"Thank you sir, that sounds good." I replied.

"You'll do fine. Minerva, will you make sure that Mr. Weasley gets the books that he needs? I have a meeting to attend to."

"Yes sir," She replied and led me out of the room.

When we were out of his office and back into the hall McGonagall turned to me. "I'm proud of your decision, and I'm sure that your mother would be."

"Thank you," I replied. "But can you please not mention it to her? I haven't even told Fred and I wouldn't want to get her hopes up on something that might just be a washout."

"Of course. If you come by my office prior to the start of the dance tomorrow, I will have the books for you to pick up."

"Thank you professor," I stated and we made our way to the Great Hall for dinner, myself following McGonagall.

I sat to Hermione's right and smiled at her. She seemed more interested in McGonagall. "In trouble again?" She asked me.

"Not quite," I replied. "At least not as of yet. We simply met in the hall." I smirked at Fred to give him the idea that I was being untruthful to Hermione.

Getting the idea he stated, "Just wait for tomorrow." And winked at Hermione.

Hermione turned to me. "What are you two planning on doing?"

I ignored Lee's addition of "us three," and replied "Nothing too bad, don't worry love."

She smiled when I called her love and stated, "Just be careful" and turned back to the conversation she had been in with Harry and Ron.

"Git alert, five o' clock," Fred whispers. I turn my head around to see Snape walking in my direction.

"You will make up your detention tonight at seven. Don't be late," he sneers. I watch him as he walks away and roll my eyes.

"Prat," I mumble.

"What'd you do to get a detention with Snape?" Hermione asks. 'You don't even have him anymore."

I smile at her. "Let's just say that I accidentally hit Malfoy with a curse at an inopportune moment."

She shakes her head at me and smiles.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

I pause outside of Snape's office, not sure if I should go in the five minutes early that I've arrived. Deciding to chance it I knock.

"Enter."

I slowly push open the door and look around. Snape's office hasn't changed much in the seven years that I've had the pleasure to have seen it. Glass bottles filled with different slimy contents line the walls along with volumes of books.

"You're early," he says from behind the paper that he is grading.

"Yes sir," I reply. "I wasn't too keen on being late, seeing as I missed when I was supposed to have detention."

He doesn't respond to my statement and continues to read the paper. He marks a large P in the top left corner of the parchment and stands up, leading me into his classroom.

"I'm running low on Veritaserum and currently do not have the time to put into making some more. I'm aware that you can be competent when you wish, so I'm putting it in your hands. In case you botch it and make poison, I'll be testing it upon your self. Although not mature until the next full moon, its affects still do wonders. Understand?"

"Yes professor," I reply.

"Supplies and books are in the cupboard." I follow him with my eyes as he retreats back into his office and sigh. At least it isn't cleaning this time. Potion making isn't typically detention work, I was getting off easy this time.

I walk over to the cupboard and take out an advanced potions book and search it for Veritaserum. Finding the ingredients, I pull the off of their shelves and to an empty cauldron.

Looking up to the clock I see that it is now quarter past seven. I bring my hands up to my head and ruffle my hair. At least this will be good practice for getting back into potion making… "Here goes," I say out loud to myself.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Forty-Five minutes later, as I'm adding the last carefully measured ingredient, Snape comes billowing back into the classroom. No doubt to scrutinize.

"I just finished sir," I state as he walks over to my cauldron.

He peers into it and sticks his finger in to test consistency. "So you have," he replies, and moves the potion to the side of the classroom where it will not be disturbed while it simmers for a month.

"You're not having me test it?" I ask.

He looks down at me and shakes his head. "No need."

I continue to look up at him in confusion. It wasn't often that Snape was void of sarcastic and crude comments.

"You can leave now; I have no more use for you."

I nod at him and begin placing ingredients back into their respective spots. I chance a glance at Snape who is studying me closely. As I go back for the final of the ingredients, he takes a book off of a shelf in the back corner and places it on top of the one I had been reading out of.

"Sir?" I ask.

"You'll need those for exams." He states. "McGonagall stopped by my office earlier. I'm glad that you had come to your senses finally. I was needless to say astounded that after scoring an outstanding on your O.W.L. exam for potions that you failed to continue with the subject."

I rack my brain for a thought to convey to him, but he cuts me off.

"Yes, I know of your score, but something tells me that you haven't been entirely truthful to your family about what you've received, have you?"

"No sir." I reply. I don't know how he had known it, but I hadn't told anyone of my actual scores, Fred included. My mom thinks that I received only three O.W.L.s, being completely unaware that I had scored double that.

"Well," he says, looking at the time. "Take those two books for now, and I suggest writing any questions you might have down to present to me. I have papers to correct and no more time to waste on this conversation."

I take the two books from the desk and head to the door. "Thank you professor," I state before exiting the room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I enter the common room at about quarter of eight. I had hoped to make it back to my bed to hide the book before anyone had noticed, but I had no such luck.

"You're back early," Fred states from a couch to my left. "What are those?" He asks, gesturing at the books.

"Just a couple of potion books," I say trying to sound like it was normal for me to be carrying them.

"Potions?" He asks me. "What are you doing with those? Nick them?"

"Well," I start slowly. "No. Um…Snape gave them to me to look over."

Fred's eyes narrow at me. "Right." He picks up the top most book and flips through it. "And why would he do that?"

I breathe in deep and look down at my hands. "I thought that it might be a bit beneficial to take the potions N.E.W.T. exam."

He shakes his head at me. "You're really on the Auror bit then, eh? I thought that it was just some phase you were going through." He laughs, in a semi-nervous manner.

"Fred, I don't know that they'd even accept me. Besides, I'm not backing out on the joke shop, I'm still developing ideas, this is just a possibility."

He smiles at me. "Of course they'll accept you, they'd be loony not to."

I look at him in confusion and he starts laughing, loudly, earning glares from people trying to study including Hermione.

"George," he begins. "I'm not mad at you. You really want this and you're smart enough to get it. I'm just upset that I'll be losing my biggest joke contributor. Jokes are what I want, and I don't have the brains that you do. We might be twins, but we're not the same person."

My biggest fear had been in hurting Fred and now I see that it was never even an issue. Without warning him, I grab him in the biggest bear hug I have even given. He tries to get out and I just hold him harder, ignoring the fact that we've both fallen off the couch by now in hysterical laughter and have gained the common room's undivided attention.

"Are you two through?" Hermione asks, as Fred and I lay on our backs in front of the fire trying to catch our breath.

I nod at her, unable to speak.

She smiles and sits down on the couch I had originally been sitting on. "What was the point of that?" She asks.

Regaining my composure I prop myself up on my elbows. "Who says I had a point?" I ask her, grinning.

She shakes her head at me. "What are these for?" She asks me, picking up the two potion books. "I saw you walk in with them."

"I believe," I say, sitting down on her left, as Fred sits on her right, "that they are for making potions."

"And what would you be doing making potions?" she asks me.

Fred taps her on her shoulder. "I expect practicing for N.E.W.Ts.

Hermione looks back at me. "You're not taking potions. Snape only lets in those who scored and outstanding on their O.W.Ls."

"Who's to say that I didn't?"

She doesn't reply and looks to Fred. Fred's attention is on me with a peculiar look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asks me.

"Nothing," I reply rather quickly. "I was just stating that she never saw my results so she doesn't know what I got."

I can see that Fred isn't convinced. "Now that I think about it," he begins, eyes narrowing. "I never saw your results either."

"What are you getting at?" I ask, getting pretty nervous.

"How many outstanding O.W.Ls did you get?"

I breathe in deep. "Six."

Fred glares at me and storms out of the common room I look quickly to Hermione and run after him.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Ooooh, the suspense! **

**In advance, please do not hate me for the next chapter when I post it.**

**Please review!**


	8. Brotherly Love

**As I requested,**

**Please no hatred.**

**I promise it will get better.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I follow Fred to the grand stairway.

"Will you stop!" I yell after him. "It's past curfew, where are you going?"

"Away from you," he replies, making his way down the stairs.

I run after him and grab his right shoulder, turning him to face me.

No sooner than he was facing me, did his right fist collide with my face and I found myself on my back with Fred above me.

"What the fuck, George? You score six 'Outstandings' and not only lie about them to me, but you let me hold you back?"

My nose is bleeding, and I use the sleeve of my robe to wipe it away, sitting up. "What does it matter?" I ask him as I stand back up.

"You lied to me!" He exclaims. "I'm your twin brother and you lied to me for two years!"

"I'm sorry!"

"You're sorry? You're fucking sorry?"

Fred grabs me by the front of my robes, and there is an anger in his eyes that I have never seen in the fights that we've had before.

"You have wanted to be an Auror since you knew what it was to be one. I had thought that you had given up on it because you didn't score high enough, not because of me! What the hell is wrong with you George?"

He punches me once more with his free hand in the stomach and I fall to my knees. "I love you," I state when I can catch my breath from the blow.

"Fuck you," he replies. I look up at him and he's wiping tears from his eyes. "I would never expect you to give up your dream for me. Never."

At the sound of footsteps approaching we both look towards the Great Hall where McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore are walking towards us. Being in the entrance of the school, I am surprised that someone didn't show up sooner.

"Mr. Weasley!" McGonagall states staring at Fred and running to check on me. "What is the meaning of this?"

I shrug her away and stand up, wincing at the pain in my stomach. "It's nothing," I state glancing at Dumbledore and Snape who are looking back and forth between Fred and I.

"I would like it to be explained why two brothers and such great friends would want to cause each other pain?" Dumbledore asks.

Using my sleeve once more to wipe the still running blood from my nose I shrug at the question and eyes turn to Fred.

He glares at me. "Why don't you tell them, George? Or make up a lie at least. You seem to be pretty good at that."

"That seems a little harsh, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall states from my right, eyeing my still trickling nose.

"Can't this remain a personal issue between my brother and I?" I ask.

Snape chooses this instant to speak. "Any personal issues while in school, are school issues as well Mr. Weasley, so why don't you tell us what happened here."

"Fred is upset at me," I start, with rolled eyes from Snape. "For lying about my O.W.L exams."

The professors minus Snape looked at me in shock, having been made aware of my results as well.

"Why?" McGonagall asks.

Fred cuts me off before I can answer. "For me." I can tell by the wavering in his voice that he is still crying. "He was willing to give up his dream of being an Auror for my dream of running a joke shop. He lied to me for two entire years about his grades."

I watch as McGonagall walks over to Fred and placed her hand on his shoulder. "He hasn't given up his dream completely. Your brother has decided to take his NEWT exams regardless of not taking the classes."

I glance at Snape who shakes his head slightly at me and turn my attention back to Fred who has backed away from McGonagall.

"It's not that simple," he states and walks around her. He ignores me completely and walks up the stairs back to the common room leaving me there staring after him.

"Severus," Dumbledore starts, still watching where Fred disappeared to. "Would you please take George to the hospital wing to get cleaned up?"

Snape nods at Dumbledore and gestures at me to follow him. He leads me away from the Great Hall and instead of turning towards the hospital wing, he leads me down to the dungeons.

"Sir?" I ask.

Snape ignores me and leads me into his office where he immediately walks behind his desk and shuffles through a cabinet producing two vials of potion. "Take these," he tells me.

I pause only slightly when he places them in my hand and I drink them both, almost instantly feeing better.

"What were those, sir?"

His sits down in the chair behind his desk, and gestures for me to sit down as well. As I take the seat in front of his he answers my question. "Just some simple healing potions that I created. Pomfrey doesn't allow uncommon potions to be used by students unless approved by the ministry as a curing potion. Your bruised eye will remain though, this only cures pain."

I nod at him and he continues. "Were you hit anywhere else besides your face? Is all the pain gone?"

"My stomach, but there's no more pain."

"Good. I've only been able to test these on myself, however, you were in no danger."

I don't say anything in reply, and feel suddenly uncomfortable by the way Snape was looking at me.

"Your brother is right," he suddenly states.

"Sir?"

"Reading up in the two years of subjects you missed might not be enough."

I shrug at him. "It will have to be."

Snape shakes his head at me. "If you read through chapters one through nine in the Advanced book I gave you, during break, I will be willing to have you join my class for the remainder of semester."

I stare at him, eyes wide. "Why, sir?"

"You have the talent and the ambition."

"I- Thank you sir."

He nods. "I suggest going back to your dorm now, before the Headmaster realizes that you're not in the hospital."

I stand up and make it to the door when Snape stops me.

"Weasley."

I turn around and meet his eyes.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you."

I nod, and exit his office. Entering the common room I see that the house has gone to sleep. Not wanting to face Fred any more tonight, I lie down on the couch in front of the fire and close my eyes.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**This might possibly be the last chapter that I post before Holiday Break.**

**Please review so I have something to look forward to reading…**


	9. Hogsmeade

**Back to writing after Winter break.**

**Thanks for sticking with me.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Good, I thought that you'd never wake up."

I slowly open my eyes and see Hermione frowning in front of me. I push myself to a sitting position, momentarily forgetting that I was on the couch.

"Hey," I say wiping my eyes. "What time is it?"

"About 11:45," she answers. "How's your eye?"

I bring my hand up to my left eye and feel around it. "Doesn't hurt in the least, why, it look like it does?"

"A bit of an understatement."

"Yeah well, Fred's a lot stronger than how he might look." I reply.

Hermione frowns at me. "You should really talk to him, he hasn't spoken to anyone all day, not even Angelina, and he's been awake since 8:00."

"'Mione," I start. "Fred doesn't want me to talk to him right now. Believe me, unless I want another black eye, I'd do best to stay clear of him."

She sighs and takes my hands, pulling me up from the couch. "What do you say to brunch then?"

I smile and kiss her forehead. "I'd say it sounds pretty good." I make to walk out of the common room when Hermione stops me, waving her wand at my clothes, cleaning up the blood from last night.

"Thanks," I state awkwardly, taking her hand, leading her out of the common room.

"Are you and Fred going to be okay?" Hermione asks as we reach the grand staircase.

I shrug. "I think it's going to take a while. I really messed up."

Entering the Great Hall, Hermione and I take seats across from Ginny who immediately gasps upon seeing my face.

"Jesus, George. What the hell happened to you?"

"Nothing," I shrug, grabbing a piece of French toast.

"So the fact that you have a black eye and Fred has taken to cursing anyone who comes close to him are completely unrelated?"

"Looks that way," I say with a scowl, stabbing at a bit of sausage on my plate. Suddenly, I feel a hand on my knee and look quickly to Hermione who is hiding a smile through her goblet of orange juice.

"I don't find this funny," Ginny states. "You do realize that we'll be stuck at Grimmauld place as of tomorrow, right?"

Placing my hand on top of Hermione's I look to Ginny and sigh. "I'll fix it, okay? After the dance tonight, when he's hopefully in a better mood."

"Thanks Georgie," she says, smiling. "I hate seeing you two upset."

I decide to not tell her off for calling me 'Georgie' and finish my plate of food. When I'm done Hermione turns to me. "I have to go research in the library for a bit, are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Of course," I reply as she kisses me on the cheek, earning a series of comments from Ginny. When Hermione leaves the Hall I turn back to Ginny. "Don't you have some older guy to be snogging?"

She glares at me and turns bright red as Harry chooses that moment to sit down next to her.

"Why hello there, Harry," I state still looking at Ginny. Ginny mutters something about meeting someone and quickly leaves the table.

Harry watches Ginny in confusion and then turns back to me. "A concealment charm can probably hide that," he states, gesturing towards my black eye.

I shrug. "Too much of a hassle to reapply ever thirty minutes or so. What brings you here all alone?"

I watch as he smirks. "I could ask you the same question."

"Touché."

"Ron is finishing a paper that McGonagall told him he could turn in before twelve today for credit and Hermione's in the library." Harry pauses to look up at the enchanted ceiling. "So where's Fred?"

"No clue," I reply. "No where near me is for sure."

"I take it you're the cause for his lovely mood?"

"You could say that."

Harry studies me and then stands up. "What do you say to a game of chess?"

I shake my head with a smile and stand up as well. "Why not?"

Walking to the common room, Harry tells me of everything I missed during the last Quidditch game after I had been hit with the Bludger. We walk into an almost deserted common room, most of the House enjoying the time left before the dance tonight. I sit down at a table and wait for Harry to come back downstairs from getting his set.

Placing the board down in front of me Harry studies my face. "Are you okay?" he asks, voice ridden in concern.

I start to set up my side of the board and shrug. "Whenever Fred and I have fought in the past it's never been about anything remotely serious, and it's never lasted very long."

"You're brothers," Harry states. "It might take some time but you'll be fine."

I watch as he moves his pawn, and I and just about to send one of my pawns out when Fred comes through the portrait hole. Making eye contact with me he glares, causing me to look down quickly. I wait until I hear his steps ascend the staircase to our dorm before making my move.

"You'll be fine," Harry states once more, sending me a reassuring smile.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I ask suddenly.

Harry looks at me in slight confusion. "Where?"

I shrug. "Hogsmeade?"

He thinks for a moment and then grins, picking up his chess set. "Okay, but let me grab something first?"

I nod and watch as he runs up the staircase to the boy's dorm. He comes back down in a few moments holding the Marauder's map that Fred and I gave him and a silky looking cloak.

"What's that?" I ask, gesturing to the cloak.

He smiles at me, "just a touch of invisibility."

I can't help but shake my head at him. "A true Marauder, I see. Where'd you get it?"

"My father gave it to Dumbledore to give to me. I've had it since first year."

"And you hid it from me for all this time?" I ask, standing up. "I'm hurt Harry, very hurt."

He laughs at me and starts walking to the portrait hole. "If I let you and Fred know, I'd never have it to myself."

"Probably," I state, following him out into the corridor. "What way are you going?"

Harry shrugs, "I thought we'd take the path that lead through Honeyduke's, it's rather cold out."

"Right you are, good thinking."

I watch Harry as he looks up and down the corridor and then throws the cloak over himself, disappearing. A second later he covers me as well. "McGonagall's patrolling today," he states.

We walk through the corridors carefully checking the map as to make sure not to bump into anyone, and carefully make it to the statue. Once we are within its concealed path Harry throws the cloak off of us and places it in his school cloak's pocket.

"Lumos," I mutter, and light shines through the tip of my wand, illuminating the dark tunnel. "You've done this before, I take it?"

"Yeah," Harry replies. "I didn't have my permission slip signed third year."

"Muggles wouldn't sign it?"

"Not after I blew up my aunt, Sirius wrote a letter giving me permission."

I start laughing, "I forgot about you blowing up your aunt. Way to keep your temper Harry."

"You've met my relatives," he states. "Picture their attitude but multiplied."

Reaching the end of the path, Harry carefully pushes up on the ceiling, revealing a trap door in the cellar of Honeyduke's. He pushes it all the way open and jumps out. "Coast is clear," he states.

I follow him up the stairs and we quickly run out of the cellar into the store. Being about holiday time, it was relatively crowded.

"So what do you want to do?" Harry asks as we exit the store, stepping out into the crisp winter air.

"I need to get some potions materials, but besides that, anything. I just don't feel like being cooped up in the castle."

"Alright then," he replies. "Let's go to the potions store."

Harry and I walk up the road for a bit, looking into the store windows as we past, and turn left onto a side road. When we get to the second store on the right, Harry opens the door, "After you."

"Prat," I mutter, walking in with Harry behind me.

I stop short and Harry collides into me. "Oomph- what's up?"

He walks around me and stops as we come face to face with Professor Snape. Frozen in our steps Snape smirks at us.

"What do we have here?" he asks, holding the bad that he had just paid for. "I don't recall a notice saying that students were allowed in Hogsmeade today.

I shake my head, "no Sir."

"So what," he starts. "Are you two and Potter doing here?"

I gulp. "It was my idea Sir. I needed new potions material to study over break and I didn't feel like being in the castle right now."

"Very well," he says. "I suggest you use more care when returning to the castle."

Harry and I watch as he leaves in utter amazement.

"What was that?" Harry asks. "Did that really just happen?"

"I think so," I state. "But let's hurry up here in case we're wrong."

I make my way to the shelves and grab everything needed for N.E.W.T. level potions, and some extra seeing as I gave all my left over to Ginny, thinking that I wouldn't be using them. I pay at the counter and Harry decides to use the cloak just in case Snape or other professors were still in the area.

Walking slowly so the cloak remains over us both we stop at the Shrieking Shack.

"That was built for Lupin, you know."

I turn to Harry. "What?"

"Dumbledore had it built so Lupin could transform when he went to school here. Lupin was the noise that people though were ghosts."

"That certainly explains a lot, how'd you find that out?"

"It's where we found Sirius. Lupin later told me."

"Interesting," I state. "What do you say we get back? It's got to be about 3:30 now and the dance starts at 6:00. I still need to find McGonagall too."

"Sounds good to me," Harry states and we begin walking towards Honeydukes. I breathe in deep, thoroughly enjoying the chilling air.

As a witch exits the shop we sneak in behind her before the door closes. Careful not to bump into anyone we make it back down the stair and under the trap door to the dark tunnel leading back to the castle.

"George," Harry states pulling out the Marauder's map after taking the cloak off of us and placing it back in his pocket. "Did you and Fred ever figure out who the Marauders were?"

I sigh. "Other than 'Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs' no, why?"

"What if," Harry states, "I told you that you personally know two of them?"

I snatch the map from his hands. "What are you talking about? Who?"

Harry laughs. "Maybe 'Moony and Padfoot' mean more to you than just nicknames."

"You know who they are?" I ask as we exit through the statue and find ourselves back in the halls of Hogwarts.

Harry takes the map back and places it with the invisibility cloak. "As do you," he replies. "Think on it," he says turning left towards the Gryffindor common room.

I glare in his direction and turn right, towards the grand staircase to McGonagall's office. Standing outside of the portrait I realize that I don't know the password. I am about to turn around when it swings open. "Come in Mr. Weasley."

I walk inside and the portrait closes behind me. "Professor," I state.

"Please sit," she says, pointing towards the seat in front of her desk. I look around the room, this being only the second time that I'm in her office without being in trouble. The other time was when we were talking about career choices, and if I remember correctly, she had kicked me out of her office shortly after I had entered.

McGonagall reaches behind her desk and picks up three books, placing them on her desk. "Professor Sprout left these two for me to give to you," she says, handing me two books. "And Professor Snape gave me this one." I take the book and study its warn cover, confused. I run my hand over its title 'Lost Procedures.'

"What for?" I ask.

She shrugs at me. "I do not question Severus' motives; I assume he believes it will help you."

"Thank you Professor," I state standing up. As I turn to the door, she stops me.

"Mr. Weasley?"

I turn to her. "Yes Professor?"

She pauses, looking at me closely through her glasses. "Good luck."

"Thank you."

Getting back to the common room with at least an hour and a half to spare before I had to get ready for the dance, I choose to sit down in an armchair off in the corner and begin to read the book that Snape left me. Opening its cover a small piece of parchment falls out. Written in neat red script, it states, "_Sometimes the outdated procedures are the best. Keep this book for your personal collection; it might just come in handy one day, Severus."_ Smiling, I tuck the note into the back of the book, and slowly turn to the first page.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Please review ******


	10. Drunk and Disorderly

**Here's to a 13-page chapter, just completed.**

**No, Snape does not have a crush on George, more of a…mutual respect.**

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews, and enjoy this chapter ******

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

At 5:30, I walk upstairs to my room to get dressed for the dance, where Lee and Fred already were. Fred was going to the dance with Angelina and Lee was going with Alicia. Fred hardly acknowledges me as I walk to my bed where my dress robes were spread out, Lee however, walks over to me and claps me on the shoulder before walking back over to his bed and beginning to change. He quickly leaves the room when he finishes dressing, leaving Fred and I alone for the first time since the Entrance Hall.

"If I talked, would you listen?" I ask softly, not averting my eyes from where they were currently looking down at my hands, smoothing out my robes.

There is no sound in response except for the rustling of his clothing as he continues to get dressed. I look across my bed to where he is standing, his back towards me, and watch as he bends down to tie his shoes. When he is done, he turns and exits the room without even glancing towards me.

This seems like it has been going on a hell of a lot longer than just a day. Fred and I have never been at odds with each other for more than a few hours.

No longer being able to control my anger and hurt at the way he's acting towards me and how badly I've messed up, I grab the nearest object to me, grasping the glass of water in my hand I send it hurling towards the doorway where is shatters, spraying water and glass through the arch and down the stairwell. The footsteps, which were still audible descending on the staircase, come to a halt.

I slide down the side of the desk where the glass had been perched upon and rest my head against my knees, pulling at my hair tightly as my eyes begin to burn. Within moments, I can hardly control the pathetic sobs that course through my body. Not being able to calm myself, and breathing becoming even more difficult, I remain where I am even when I hear footsteps approaching.

A body presses against my side and the familiar arms of my twin clasp around me, pulling me down so my head is resting against his chest. His hand runs through my hair as I wrap my arms tightly around him, pulling myself even tighter against him.

I want to talk.

I want to tell him how sorry I am for lying to him. How much I can't stand him being angry at me. How losing him in my life hurts more than anything physical he could ever do to me. How he is absolutely the most important person in my life, and I simply cannot lose him.

But he already knows all this.

When I find myself able to breathe, I try to talk, but he shushes me, continuing to run his hand through my hair while holding me towards him with his other arm.

"It's alright, Georgie," he says softly. "Just breathe."

I take several deep breaths and I can feel the pounding in my chest dull. I relax my grip on Fred and he removes his arm so I can sit up. Wiping my eyes and nose on my robe sleeve, I turn bashfully at Fred, whose eyes looked considerably wet as well.

"I really am sorry, Freddy," I say earnestly, although the cracking in my voice makes it sound more doubtful.

"I know," he says with a small smile. "I shouldn't have hit you," he says, examining my still bruised eye.

"Ignoring me hurt more," I reply, looking down at the floor, bashfully.

He waits for me to look back up at him before speaking again. "I've been upset with myself, as much as I have you, George. I was so stupid to believe you'd give up that easily."

I shake my head at him. "We've never hid things from each other, and now was a pretty dumb time to start."

We sit in silence and I once more attempt to dry my face.

"What do you say to no more secrets?" Fred asks as I run a hand through my hair.

I nod at him. "No more secrets."

He smiles at me and pulls me against him once more, kissing my forehead before standing and offering me a hand up. "If I were you, I'd get dressed. There's a pretty girl waiting for you in the common room."

I watch as he walks to the doorway and repairs the shattered glass with a slight movement of his wand. He turns to me and winks before walking down the stairs a final time.

Glancing at the time, I dress quickly and run a comb through my tussled hair, frowning at both my bruised face and puffy eyes in the mirror. I apply a slight glamour to my face to hide the bruise, but know nothing that can hide the fact that I had been crying.

Taking a deep breath, I grab the corsage from my top desk draw and head down the stairs to the emptying common room.

I stop dead at the bottom-most step.

Illuminated by the flickering fire, Hermione stands, absolutely breathtaking in a light pink set of robes which show off her curves more than any school uniform can. She is deep in conversation with Harry. As I slowly approach them, she turns to me with a smile on her face. Harry nods at me in a greeting and walks towards Ron.

"Hi," she says, her smile faltering as she examines my eyes. "George, are you-"

"I'm fine," I state as I place the corsage around her left wrist, bringing her hand up to my lips when done. "You are gorgeous."

Blush rises to her cheeks and she looks down at her feet for a moment before looking back up at me. "You don't look so bad yourself," she says awkwardly. "But you've been crying."

I frown at her, not wanting her to be worried about me tonight and not have a good time. I'm about to respond, to tell her that we'll talk about it later after we've enjoyed the dance, when Fred and Angelina walk over to us, Fred throwing his arm around my shoulder and slipping something heavy into my robe pocket with a wink. From previous experiences, I'm well aware of its contents being a flask of Fire Whiskey.

"Well children," he states, in a mock mature voice. "What do you say we head down to the Great Hall."

Hermione looks away from him to send me a reassuring smile for Fred and I being back on good terms, clearly understanding now why I had been upset.

"I'd say it sounds like a good idea," I reply, turning away from Fred's arm and linking Hermione's in mine and following him and Angelina out of the portrait hole and down to the festively decorated hall.

Hermione gives a small gasp as we enter the Hall, which is illuminated by only floating candles. The twelve trees which are accustomed to every year send off their own glow and where there are usually four large house tables, smaller round tables make a circle around the room, leaving the middle as a dance floor.

I can't help a smile from forming when I realize that even with the house tables not being set up, the school has still divided itself into four groups, using the corners of the room as groupings. In the far away left corner are the Gryffindors where I notice Harry and Ron being at one table and Lee and Alicia at another.

Hermione seems to realize this as well and she smiles up at me. "You asked me to the dance, so let's sit with your friends."

"You sure?" I ask.

She nods at me. "This is your last year here," she replies. "I still have two years with Harry and Ron."

"Thank you," I say, entirely grateful.

The separate tables are set for ten and I sit down on Fred's right, leaving Hermione to sit beside Alicia. Katie Bell and her date, another sixth year named Cormac McLaggen join our table along with the only other seventh year Gryffindors; Kenneth Towler and Patricia Stimpson. I introduce Hermione to both Ken and Trish, along with Cormac who she had also never met before. I can't say that she was missing much with that git, I can't see what Katie sees in him, especially after having a crush on Oliver Wood for years.

Ken and I get along decently, but he's quite out of place living with me, Fred and Lee. He's the good boy of house's year, and it was no wonder that he was made prefect. I hardly doubt that he has a single bad bone in his entire body.

"Big plans over break?" he asks me from across the table as Alicia and Hermione begin a conversation about a Muggle band I have never heard of.

I shake my head at him. "Not really, no. Just some time out of school with the family. Charlie and Bill will be around."

"How is Charlie?"

Ken had always admired my second oldest brother, both for his ability at Quidditch and how well he carried himself. "He's doing well."

"When he's not being set on flames by dragons," Fred adds with a smirk.

Ken laughs and Trish looks startled. "Your brother works with dragons?" She asks, astounded.

I nod my head at her, taking a sip of the goblet of water, which was set out in front of me. "Yeah, in Romania."

She looks thoroughly impressed and doesn't comment anymore on the subject.

The Hall suddenly quiets, as Dumbledore stands at the Head table, welcoming us to the dance and stating that dinner will come first. Plates magically appear in front of us, consisting of chicken, potatoes and rice. I smile at Hermione as she folds her napkin neatly on her lap.

When the hall is mainly done eating, Dumbledore flicks his wrist and the first song of the evening begins to play. It's a slow song and I stand up, holding my hand out to Hermione as other couples make their way to the dance floor. She takes my hand and stands up with me, a small smile on her lips as I brush a strand of hair from her face and wrap my arms around her waist.

As we move to the song, our eye contact is hardly broken and I pay no attention to what is going on around us as I feel her hand move from my neck to slightly higher where she strokes my hair.

I tilt my head downwards and rest my forehead against her own, closing my eyes and breathing her scent in deeply. When the last few notes of the song play, I lift my head back up so I can look into her eyes again.

"I'm glad I said yes," she says with a smile.

I return the gesture and use my right hand to tilt her chin upwards as I lean down to place a gentle kiss on her lips.

Even in the dim lighting, her blush is evident, and by the heat in my face, I'm guessing that mine is as well.

The snickering from behind me is quickly stopped as Angelina elbows Fred in the side and I start laughing as a faster song begins to play. Fred glares at Angelina before reaching into my pocket and retrieving the flask he had placed there earlier.

"I gave Lee mine," he states, glancing around to see if anyone outside of our group was watching before taking a large swig and handing it back over to me. I take a large gulp and when I return it to Fred I notice Hermione looking at me reproachfully.

"You disapprove?" I ask her as Fred once more hands my back the flask.

She shrugs at me. "Not really, I just don't want you drunk."

I smile, taking another rather large sip before placing the flask back inside my pocket. "We hardly brought enough to get drunk, just a bit buzzed."

She nods in response as I take her hands in mine, beginning the next dance.

A few dances later (and several more shots form the flask), Harry and Ron walk over to us so I leave Hermione to spend some time with them and make my way towards the front of the Hall where a few of the professors were talking in a corner while others were scattered about the room.

McGonagall looks at me in curiosity as I hold my hand out towards her. "May I have this dance?" I ask her with a smirk.

She smiles at me and shakes her head in disbelief, but she takes a step towards me and places her hand in my right as I lead her onto the dance floor, gaining many strange looks from the students around us. Catching Hermione's eye, I send her a wink before turning back to McGonagall, placing my left hand slightly above her waist and holding onto to her hand in my right.

"And what have I done to deserve such a dance partner?" She asks me as I lead her in a slightly slow dance.

"More than I can ever thank you for," I reply earnestly.

However serious my answer, it doesn't seem to be what she was looking for, as she frowns at me. "You've been drinking," she states. It's not a question.

"Some," I admit. "But that doesn't make my words any less true. During my seven years here you have given me instruction, guidance, well deserved chewing outs and much instructive criticism. I owe you very much."

She shakes her head at me. "I am your teacher, I am only doing my job."

"No," I reply and she looks taken aback. "You've done more than your job. For some reason that I can't understand, you have taken a personal interest in my doing well during my time here, and I assure you, I am grateful even if I haven't shown you."

She doesn't respond and we continue the rest of the dance in silence. When the song ends, I pull her into a quick embrace, placing a kiss on her cheek as I pull away. "Thank you for everything, Professor."

I can see tears form in her eyes as she nods at me. "You're welcome," she says softly and then briskly walks away from me towards Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey.

From my right, Dumbledore gestures me over to him and Snape. I smile when I notice how thrilled Snape looks to be here. He's leaning against the wall with his arms folded tightly against his chest, his legs crossed at the ankles and a definite scowl on his face.

"Sir?" I ask as I approach them.

Dumbledore places a hand no my shoulder. "That was a very decent thing to do, Mr. Weasley."

I shrug at him. "Nothing less than she deserves, Sir."

"That might be so," he states with a nod, watching McGonagall as she talks to Professor Sprout. "But it's always good to make a person feel appreciated."

Nodding at him, I turn to Snape. "He's right," I state. "I'd like to thank you for everything that you have done for me as well."

"You already have," He replies, and I can swear that Dumbledore rolled his eyes.

"Yes Sir," I state, looking back over to Hermione. "If you'll excuse me."

On my way across the dance floor to Hermione, where she was enjoying a dance with both Harry and Ron who had decided to come dateless, I notice Ginny sitting down at a table by herself looking miserable while Dean was dancing rather close to the Brown girl in Hermione's year.

I pull Harry aside before coming back to Hermione and he looks at me in confusion.

"What's up?" he asks as I glance quickly to Hermione and Ron, making sure that they don't overhear me.

"Would you be willing to do me a favor?"

He studies me for a moment before nodding. "Sure, what is it?"

"The next song should be a slow song," I state. "Will you ask Gin to dance? Dean's left her for Brown and she's having a miserable time."

Harry looks towards the Gryffindor tables where Ginny was sitting by herself, watching Dean with a murderous look.

"Sure," he says with a smile. "I'd love to."

I hadn't been completely oblivious to the way that Harry had been looking at my little sister, but I wasn't going to tell him off for it. Ginny's had a crush on him since she was ten, and although he tends to attract a bit of trouble, he'd be a good match for her.

When the song begins, a slow song like I had predicted, (it seemed that slow songs were being played every fifth), I allowed Ron to have a dance with Hermione, watching him carefully. Noticing Katie alone at our table I walk over to her and ask her to dance.

"Where's Cormac?" I ask as I lead her onto the floor.

She shrugs at me. "As long as he's not here I don't care. I don't know what I was thinking when I said yet to him. He's just so…arrogant."

I smile at her. "A bit of a difference from Oliver's bashfulness, eh?"

"You can say that," she states, glaring at me.

I cut her off before she says anything negatively to me. "I don't know how Oliver could have been so blind not to see you."

She blushes and doesn't respond.

"I take it you don't like Cormac then."

I smile when she vigorously shakes her head at me.

"So why don't you ask whoever you really do like to dance? I'm sure he'd love to dance with you."

She mutters something, not meeting my eyes, and I can't catch what she said.

"What?" I ask her.

Her face is bright red when she looks back up at me. "I said, because he already is dancing with me."

I'm speechless for a moment and then regain my composure quickly, giving her a small smile. I've known for a while, of course, but I'm surprised that she outwardly told me. "I really am flattered," I state slowly. "But I really like Hermione."

"I know," she says. "But it's still nice to be able to dance with you."

I nod at her and pull her closer to me as she rests her head against my shoulder. "You're a great girl, Katie. Any guy would be lucky to win your attention."

"Thanks George," she replies. "I'm really going to miss you when you leave here."

The song ends and I continue to hold her close, smiling to Hermione over her shoulder so she doesn't get the wrong impression. When Katie pulls away she kisses me on the cheek. "Hermione's a very lucky girl," she states and quickly walks away from me.

Hermione's at my side moments later. "She okay?" she asks me as we walk over to out table to sit down.

I nod, not actually being sure of the answer, but not feeling it right to breach Katie's trust by telling anything personal to Hermione.

"Are you having a good time?" I ask her.

"Yes," she says, beaming.

"I'm glad to hear that," I reply as Dumbledore stands at the foot of the Hall, stating that the following will be the last dance of the night. I look at the clock and can hardly believe that it's already almost 11:00.

As I take her onto the dance floor for a final time, she begins to laugh. "I think Fred's a bit drunk," she says, pointing to my left.

"More than likely," I state with a frown as my twin falls flat on his ass. "He took the rest of the flask."

"You should help him," Hermione says, glancing at Angelina who looked quite concerned.

"You're right," I state. "But it's the last dance."

She smiles at me. "We've got an entire month together at Grimmauld Place. Go help your brother."

I pull her close to me and give her a long lasting kiss before walking over to where Angelina was kneeling over Fred, watching out for Professors.

"I've got him," I state, pulling Fred up to a standing position, putting his arm around my shoulder to help balance him. "Might I suggest making some underclassman's night with a final dance?"

She nods at me, and surprisingly takes my advice, asking Longbottom if he would like to dance.

"You're making a right fool of yourself," I tell Fred, who begins to laugh madly. "You can at least help me out here by attempting to walk on your own."

"George?" He asks, as I guide him through the crowd of students on the dance floor.

"What is it Fred?" I reply, leading him out of the Great Hall and into the hallway leading to the Entrance Hall and Grand staircase.

"Georgie, Georgie, Georgie," he says, patting me on the shoulder.

"Yes Freddy?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Fred."

"Georgie?"

"What Fred?"

"I'm drunk."

"Yes Fred," I reply, leading him to the staircase. "Yes you are."

A throat clears from behind us and I breath in deeply before turning around to see Snape and McGonagall looking at the two of us sternly.

I cringe as Fred falls at my feet in a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Professors."

"There wasn't a prank this Christmas, so we thought we'd follow you two," McGonagall states, watching as Fred tries to stand back up.

"Well we did have one planned," I reply, bending down to stand Fred back up. "But due to recent events and…current circumstance, we seemed unable to do so."

"Your brother is inebriated."

Before I can respond, Fred walks towards her. "That's a lie, Minerva," he states and I begin to rub my temples at the forming headache. "I'm drunk!" he declares.

"We know, Mr. Weasley," Snape states, grabbing Fred my the elbow and leading him back to me.

"I suggest you take him up to your common room before he does anymore damage. A punishment can be decided when you return from break."

"Yes Sir," I reply, roughly turning Fred towards the stairs, ignoring his complaints and attempts to walk back to McGonagall. "Will you shut up," I growl at him, and to my surprise he actually does. "We'll be lucky to have_ any_ detention free nights when we get back from break because of you."

"Are you mad at me, Georgie?"

I sigh, glancing back down the staircase when we make it to the top, noticing that Dumbledore has now joined Snape and McGonagall. "No Fred. I'm not mad at you."

"You sound mad," he observes.

"That's your imagination," I reply, guiding him towards the portrait hole where the fat lady looks at the two of us with scorn. She says nothing as I give her the password and usher Fred inside and up the staircase to our room. I guide him over to his bed and sit him down on its edge, where he immediately attempts to stand up from and lands once more on his ass.

"How the hell much did you drink?" I ask him as I change out of my dress robes into only my boxers.

"Just what we brought," he reasons.

"That's up to three and a half flasks," I reply, sitting down on the floor across from him, leaning against my bed's frame. "Did Lee drink any of his?"

Fred shakes his head with a smile.

"He okay?" Angelina's voice sounds from our doorway.

I turn to see both her and Hermione walking into the room, stopping at the end of the beds where Fred and I were sitting. They must have changed in record speed as they both were already out of their dress robes and Lee had yet to return.

"I'm awesome, Lina," Fred says with a smile.

She shakes her head at him and turns to me. "How much did he have to drink?"

"About two flasks to himself," I reply. "He had all of Lee's and half of each that he and I had."

I try to get Hermione to look at me in they eyes and she refuses, Angelina seems to be trying not to blush.

"What's wrong?" I ask confused.

"I'm assuming the fact that you're only in your boxers has something to do with it," Angelina replies.

Hermione shrugs and I sigh, standing up and making my way over to my dresser. "I see how it is," I state, searching for some pants to change into. "You girls find my body so hideous that I can't even be uncovered in my own room."

"Hardly."

I turn to Hermione with a raised eyebrow and her face turns bright red. "_Really?_" I ask her, pulling on a pair of long running shorts. "So you like what you see?"

Hermione doesn't respond and Angelina sends me a smirk. "With six years of Quidditch on you, I'm not complaining of seeing you shirtless."

"Hey!" Fred exclaims as I crack up laughing, not having been planning on putting a shirt back on as it was nearing bed time. "No hitting on my brother."

"You can't take offense to that," Angelina reasons. "It was just as much a compliment to you as him, you two are identical."

"Not all of us," I say with a wink.

Angelina rolls her eyes at me and Hermione looks a bit mortified. I wouldn't typically be in such a personal joking mood, but I'm a bit buzzed still.

There's a knock at the doorframe and McGonagall steps into the room, a vial of potion in her hand. "Before anything else is revealed that I could certainly do without hearing," she starts, walking over to where Fred had just pulled himself back up on the bed. "Professor Snape told me to make sure that you both got some of this sobering potion." She looks Fred over and he complies with little argument. When she is done, she hands me the vial. "He said that you would know how much to administer to each of you. Apparently he said that you should be used to it by now."

I wince under the hard look she was currently bearing down on me and nod at her. "Get to bed," she states, looking at the four of us. "Breakfast is at seven and the train leaves at 8:30."

There's a chorus of "yes professor" and we watch as she leaves. I uncork the vial and take a decent sized sip of the caramel colored liquid inside with a grimace. I hand Fred the rest of the vial and he quickly downs it. The affect is almost instant as the potion counteracts any alcohol in our bodies.

"I'm fucked," Fred says with a frown. "Do you think she'll tell mum?"

"_We're _fucked and yes, most definitely," I reply. "Hopefully it will be after Christmas though."

Hermione yawns and I smile, walking towards her. "Come on," I say, taking her hand. "I'll walk you to your staircase, you're tired."

She nods at me and lets me lead her downstairs to the nearly deserted common room. Lee and Alicia are in a corner of the room playing a chess game. Upon seeing me, Lee winks.

"Lina still upstairs?" He asks.

"Yeah," I reply. "But I assure you that you won't walk in on anything."

"How can you assure that?" Lee asks.

"Just trust me," I reply.

He nods at me and says goodnight to Alicia. I give Alicia a hug goodnight and a small kiss on the cheek. She blushes and runs up the girl's staircase. Lee gives me a frown, stating that he'd be seeing me upstairs.

"What was that about?" Hermione asks, watching Lee leave.

"It's not incredibly important," I reply, not knowing how to explain to Hermione about Katie, Angelina and Alicia and their relationships with Fred and I. From about fourth year on, Fred and I have been hooking up with the three of them on and off, both drunk and sober. And embarrassingly enough, several times as a group of three. Name the combination and we've done it.

It's actually rather surprising that more people don't know about it.

Hermione still examines me closely.

"We'll talk over break, okay?" I ask her, hoping that she'd forget about it.

She nods at me and stifles yet another yawn. I pull her close to me, breathing her scent in deeply, holding her tightly against my bare chest. I loosen my arms around her and place a kiss on her forehead.

"Goodnight, Hermione," I say, making to step away from her.

She smirks at me and I look at her in confusion. She brings her hand to the back of my head and tilts my head towards her, placing a kiss on my lips. She steps back slowly and I watch as she climbs the stairs to her room.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Please continue to review,**

**I like the feedback.**


	11. I'm Sorry Pt 1

**This is part one of a two part chapter;**

**Enjoy.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Fred and I grab a horseless carriage along with Lee and Ken, all of us quite tired from the previous night.

"You enjoy last night?" Ken asks me. He had come back late from spending time with Trish and I was already in bed by the time he got back.

"Yeah," I reply. "It was a nice break from schoolwork."

We're quiet for the remainder of the carriage ride and Fred and I leave Lee and Ken as we make it to the train, putting our belongings away and finding our typical compartment, closing the door behind us.

Fred and I both throw ourselves down on the compartment benches, looking at each other in exhaustion. "Mum's going to freak about your eye," Fred says with a frown. "It looks worse now then when you first got it."

I shrug and lean my head against the window. "It's nothing she hasn't dealt with before. Look at the spats that Bill and Charlie used to get into."

"You going to tell her about your O.W.L.s?"

"No," I reply, looking back at Fred. "Until I get my N.E.W.T. results, I'm not telling her anything."

He nods at me and the compartment door opens to reveal Hermione. "Do you mind if I join you guys? I had a small argument with Ronald and I don't feel like being in a compartment with him for the entire train ride."

"Go right ahead," Fred states as the train lurches forward, making Hermione fall onto my seat, the door sliding shut behind her.

"What happened between you and Ron?" I ask, not sure that I really want to know the answer.

"You," she replies with a small awkward smile. "He left me alone about you for a while but it seems he though it was just going to be a short phase. He says that I'm making a mistake," she states softly. "That you're just using me and there are things about you that I don't know."

I look quickly to Fred who is looking at me with concern evident on his face before turning back to Hermione. "I promise you, that I am not using you, Hermione," I state, placing my hand over hers. "And on the topic there being things that you don't know about me…well that's true. While I am unsure as to what exactly Ron is referring to, I do agree with him. As I am sure, there are things that I don't know about you."

"Ron's just mad that you chose Georgie here over him," Fred states with a frown, knowing as well as I do, that Ron was referring to my past sex life.

"I know," Hermione says with a smile. "But he's just so frustrating."

"I do think we should talk though," I state, looking down at our hands. "When we get situated at the Order."

"Okay," Hermione replies as I do my best to repress a yawn, failing miserably. She smirks at me as she pulls her hand away from mine and moves as far down the bench as she can, pressing against the door-side wall. Patting her hand on her lap, she tells me to lie down, with only a very slight hesitation, I do.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

I wake up as the train slows to a stop, amazed at how long I had been sleeping.

"Hi sleepyhead," Fred says with a grin as I sit up, rubbing my eyes.

"Enjoy your nap?" Hermione asks from beside me.

I lean towards her and place a kiss on her cheek. "Very much so, thanks."

She blushes and I can't help smiling to myself. "So how are we getting to Grimmauld Place?" I ask, not sure I was previously told.

"Portkey from the station," Hermione answers as we stand up to retrieve our trunks. "I'll see you outside, I need to go get my stuff."

I nod at her as Fred and I leave to grab our bags and exit the train, meeting our mom and Tonks on the platform.

"What on earth happened to your face?" My mother asks me, placing her hand around the bruise on my eye.

"Nothing," I reply. My mother is cut off from asking anything more when Ginny joins us, engulfing my mother and then Tonks in a hug. Ron, Harry and Hermione soon join us and Tonks holds out a portkey. Within seconds, we're in the middle of Grimmauld Place's parlor, and my ex-defense against the dark arts professor, Remus Lupin, is sitting across from where we appeared.

"Got get your stuff upstairs," my mother calls out. "And meet back in the kitchen for lunch."

Fred and I grab our bags, and as tradition whenever we get home for a holiday, we race upstairs to where we will be staying, throwing our trunks on our beds.

"Gonna talk to Ron?" Fred asks as we change out of our school robes into muggle clothing.

"At some point," I reply, pulling a shirt over my head. "Not that I feel like it. I thought we were cool about it."

"You know Ron," he says as we exit the room, joining the rest at the kitchen table. Hermione has saved me a seat between her and Sirius and Fred sits across from me, between Harry and Ginny who seemed to be leaving space in between themselves on purpose. I'll have to ask Harry about that later.

"So who punched you, George?" Sirius asks with a small smirk. It amazes me after how little we've been around each other that he can tell Fred and I apart.

"Fred," Ginny answers with a large grin. From beside her, Fred elbows her in the side.

"Fred?" Mum asks, and we both cringe at the astounded tone in her voice. "What happened to cause that?"

"Just an argument," Fred replies, looking down at his plate of fish.

"George?" Mum asks. "Do you have anything to add to that?"

I shrug at her. "I deserved it."

From under the table, I feel Hermione clasp my hand in her own, and turn to smile at her, ignoring the look that Ron was sending me from the other side of the table.

When we're done eating, Sirius asks me to help him clear the table and do the dishes. I give him a slightly confused look but he ignores it until the room clears out.

"Why'd you ask me to help?" I ask him, collecting dishes from one end of the table.

"I was curious as to why Fred would punch you. I'm stuck in this house and I don't get much gossip."

I can't help smiling at him. "Then sit down, old man."

He glares at me over my statement, but sits down at the table anyway and I sit across from him. "I had lied to Fred about my O.W.L. results because he's wanted to own a joke shop since we were little."

"I don't understand why he hit you, though."

"I've wanted to be an Auror just as long. He thought I had given up on it because of my grades."

"I take it your grades were high enough?"

"You could say that," I reply. "I'd appreciate you keeping this quiet though. Only Fred and Hermione know. I'm planning on taking all the N.E.W.T.s needed to be an Auror, but I don't want to say anything in case I don't score high enough."

Sirius nods at me. "No problem," he replies, raising his eyebrows at me. "So does Hermione have something to do with why Ron was sending you death glares all during lunch?"

"I guess we're kind of seeing each other," I reply. "There are a few things that I need to tell her before I actually ask her out."

"Like what?"

"Past girl stuff," I say, standing up and gathering plates up and bringing them over to the sink. "Nothing I'm too proud of."

"Need any advice?"

I scoff at him. "From what I hear, the only relationship advice you would be able to give me, is how to end one."

"Exactly," he states. "I've pretty much done wrong in every way possible, and I only have one real word of advice for you."

"Yeah?" I ask, turning the faucet on. "What would that be?"

"Be honest."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Come in."

I open Hermione and Ginny's door slowly, dreading what I am about to do. "Gin," I say slowly. "Could you please leave me and Hermione alone for about a half hour, I really would like to talk to her."

Both Hermione and Ginny look at me in confusion, but Ginny stands from her bed and walks out of the room. When the door shuts behind her, I cast a locking charm on it and sit down where Ginny had just stood from, Hermione looking at me carefully.

"What's wrong?" she asks me slowly, not sure if she wants to know the answer.

"Well," I states, looking around the room. "I had wanted to talk to you about possibly becoming my girlfriend."

Before she can talk, I put my hand up to stop her. "But there are a few things that I should tell you myself before you might hear them from someone else, like Ron."

She nods at me and I breathe in deeply.

"I think you should know about my past relationships."

Hermione laughs and I look at her in surprise. "I really don't see how that's important."

"Believe me," I say with a sigh. "You might not hold that same view in a few moments."

"Okay," she replies. "So tell me…what's so bad? I don't ever recall you actually having a girlfriend before."

"That's certainly part of it…I haven't ever had an official girlfriend before, but Fred and I have had a somewhat relationship with Alicia, Katie and Angelina for the past three years."

Hermione is silent so I begin to explain. "This is really not something I'm proud of, but I would hate for you to get the wrong idea of who I am, and look at Fred with scorn when we're really not as different as it may seem lately. We've both done things in the past that we're not incredibly proud of, and this happens to be the biggest.

"Starting in forth year, I started hooking up with Angelina, which was started by being incredibly drunk, but continued otherwise. The same thing had happened with Fred and Alicia…none of us wanted anything official and it wasn't long afterwards when Angelina mistook Fred for me, and Fred didn't say anything…I don't particularly remember how Katie was brought into it, but the three of them didn't care that we swapped partners, and neither did me or Fred. So much so, that it wasn't always a one on one occurrence."

I close my eyes tightly and then look back up to Hermione, who is wearing an expression that I can't quite read.

"When was the last time?" she asks in an even voice.

"Hogsmeade before Halloween. I suppose that was reason for Lee's comment last night. I was with Alicia."

She nods at me, without saying anything for a few moments. "I think I need some time to think about this," she finally says and I stand up, moving to the door.

"I'm sorry," I state as I walk out, shutting the door tightly behind me.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**


	12. I'm Sorry Pt 2

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Thanks to the following people who reviewed last chapter; **_lovesick.melody, GrlWithoutAName, ProperT, dancer4eva, Nimeway and Slytherinqueen23. _**And thanks to all those who have reviewed previously.**

**And here is Part two of chapter 11.**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

"Fuck," I mutter when the door latches shut behind me.

"Didn't go so well?" Ginny asks from the other side of the hall, sitting down with her back against the wall.

"No," I reply with a glare. "Like I could have thought it would go well. Could you hear everything?"

"Yeah," she says standing. "But it's not like Ron hadn't told me all that when I had started school… and apparently Snape and Sirius almost got into a duel in the kitchen, Harry just told me."

"Lovely," I reply, leaving Ginny and heading down the stairs towards the parlor. Walking in, I see Bill, Charlie and Fred off in a corner talking and Ron and Lupin playing a game of chess in another corner.

Fred's eyes narrow when I walk in, and whatever conversation he was involved it stops with my entrance into the room. Ignoring him, I walk over to Ron where Lupin sends me a large smile.

"Your brother is kicking my butt in a chess game. I seem to have lost my touch."

"How unfortunate," I state, and Ron looks to me quickly, noticing who Lupin had been talking to, and stands from his chair, making to take off from the room.

I'm too quick from him, however, and grasp the front of his shirt in my left hand and push him up against the closest wall, using my right hand to draw my wand and point it beneath my hand at his chest.

"George!" Lupin yells, standing up from the chess game as well. "He's defenseless, put him down."

"I will when I'm done," I say through clenched teeth.

"I think that the wolf has a point," I hear Snape's voice sound from behind me. "The least you can do is let him use his wand as well. Being underage doesn't matter in this house. "

"That is not what I was going for," Lupin says in aggravation, looking towards Snape. "Why would you encourage this?"

"I assure you that he doesn't need encouragement," Snape replies as I lower Ron, letting go of him with a final shove.

I don't turn as he runs out of the room, staring at the spot where he had just run from. I should really learn to keep my temper in check.

"Professor," I say with a nod as I turn around, putting my wand back in my pocket.

"Quite a show you tend to put on."

"From what I hear, you don't do so poorly yourself. I'd have thought after twenty plus years that you and Sirius would have gotten over each other, Sir."

There's a sharp intake of breath around the room, but to our surprise, Snape smirks. "You had better hope that your potions are perfect," he says, and turns on his heel out of the room. The house door closing shut behind him.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Charlie asks, walking over to me.

"Every day," I state, sending a glare towards the open door. "Ron gets more and more like Percy."

"That's no reason to curse him."

"Sorry, Professor." I reply, honestly only sorry that I _didn't_ get the chance to curse him.

"_Remus_."

"What?" I ask, turning back towards him.

"I'm not your professor, and haven't been for two years. Call me Remus."

"Okay," I reply. "Remus."

"What do you say we get some drinks?" he asks me, walking towards the door. "We could use one more person to help."

Fred walks over from the corner and he and I follow Remus out of the room and into the kitchen, where Sirius was sitting at the table with his head in his hands.

"All right, Siri?" Remus asks, walking over to the cupboard, grabbing some glasses.

"Fine, Moony."

"Bollocks," I mutter, and they both turn to me as a smile forms on my lips. From the look of confusion in Fred's face, he had missed Sirius' statement. "I know two of them personally…" I mutter under my breath.

"What are you talking about?" Fred asks me.

"Did you hear what Sirius just called him?" I ask Fred excitedly, gesturing towards Remus.

"I'm assuming Remus," he says slowly. "What are you on about?"

I shake my head at him, with a large grin. "No, you dolt, he called him _Moony_."

Fred still looks at me in confusion. Sometimes I swear he's thicker than Ron. "Buy why would he call him Moo-"

I start laughing as it hits Fred. "Oh!" He exclaims, looking back and forth between Remus and Sirius. "Oh!...Shit!"

He stares at Sirius for a moment, who has a small smile on his face. "Padfoot?" he asks, looking to me for a confirmation.

"So you've heard of us?" Sirius asks with a grin.

"Are you kidding?" Fred exclaims. "Do you have any clue how many times that map of yours saved the two of us from expulsion?"

"You had the map?" Remus asks, placing a bottle of Fire Whiskey down on the counter. "I thought Harry had it."

"We gave it to him," I explain. "We had nicked it from Filch when we were in his office, but gave it to Harry during his third year so he could get to Hogsmeade."

Remus frowns. "I had reprimanded him severely for having that, how did you ever figure out how to use it?"

"We're in your dorm," Fred states. "All around our beds are carvings in the wall and there was a secret compartment in my desk draw with a list of possible passwords…we decided to try them on the map."

"You have James' bed, then," Sirius states. "There's a secret compartment under whoever has my bed as well."

"Harry's dad?" I ask. "I'm assuming that's where he got the cloak, then?"

"Yeah," Sirius replies as Fred asks, "What cloak?"

"Harry and I snuck off to Hogsmeade when you weren't talking to me. He has an invisibility cloak."

"That prat," he mutters. "We gave him the map and he never told us?"

"I'm pretty sure the money makes up for it."

"Money?"

Fred and I both turn to Sirius, looking quickly to each other and then back to him. With a quick sigh, I sit down across from Sirius at the table.

"Harry gave us his winnings from the tournament last year for our joke shop. He said he didn't want them because of Diggory and that everyone will need a reason to laugh soon. He threatened to curse us if we didn't take it."

"That certainly makes sense," Sirius states. "He refuses to talk about what happened at all."

"I don't blame him," I reply, as the door opens and Hermione walks in.

"Oh," she states, looking around at the room, where Me, Fred, Remus and Sirius all have serious looks on our faces. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"No," Remus says, using his wand to levitate the glasses that Fred and I were going to help him with. "You didn't walk in on anything that you don't already know, these two just found out who the Mauraders were."

Hermione smiles. "I thought you were smarter than that, George," she states, taking the bottle of orange juice out of the fridge. "It seriously took you two years since meeting Remus?"

I look at Hermione curiously as she pours herself a glass of juice, trying to figure out where she stands on what I told her. As I stand from the table, Fred watches me approach her.

"You don't look as if you're upset at me," I say softly, standing in front of her.

She shrugs at me, placing her glass down on the counter. "I don't believe I have a reason to be upset at you over what you've done in the past."

I smile at her, putting my arms around her waist and pulling her tightly against me. "You're pretty awesome, you know that?"

"I've been told." She says smiling back at me. I lean down and I pull her into a kiss, just as the door opens and my mother, Bill and Charlie walk in.

"And what's going on here?" Bill asks with a smile. Hermione's face turns bright red as I keep my hands at her waist, refusing to let go.

"What's it look like?" I respond with a smirk as Hermione pulls out of my arms, Fred and Charlie erupting in laughter.

With a last look at me, Hermione quickly exits the kitchen. Charlie raises his eyebrows at me and I follow her out.

"So did you come to your decision?" I ask Hermione, who is just turning on the stairs.

"Possibly," she replies, biting on her lower lip.

"Care to enlighten me?" I ask, joining her on the first landing.

She shrugs, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You said that you're not mad at me," I state, taking her hands in my own. "So does that mean that you'll be my girlfriend?"

"Absolutely," she replies, and I once more take her into my arms, resting my forehead against her own.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Please review .**


End file.
